The Last Time Something Like This Happened
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Wizarding laws have changed and Harry and Draco are getting married. Or so they thought, will an unexpected situation and old law put their happiness at risk? Where does Neville fit into all this?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is a pet project I have been working on for a while. Also I am curious if anyone gets the reference in the conversation between the doctor and neville. It was my nod to Christmas's passing.**

Single moments changed Neville's life. It had taken but a single moment for the Dark Lord to wipe out his entire family. One moment had been the difference between victory and defeat at the final battle. His act of killing Nagini had been but a second of determination, killing Bellatrix, a moment of intense hatred. Neville did not remember saving Harry or Draco but one moment they had both been about to die and the next had seen Harry killing Voldemort while Draco defended him. After the war had ended, Neville had taken himself to his family estate to try to put it all back together.

When Neville had first arrived home, he summoned all his house elves. He was stunned to find that he had over a hundred spanning the three estates he had in Great Britain. Setting himself up in his study, he called the house elves in one by one to determine what their skills were and what they did the best. To his shock and amusement, nine were solely for the Longbottom children; eleven were for the older generations, twenty- one maintained the grounds, nine took care of the first level of the homes, ten took care of the second level. The other forty served as cooks, librarians and other things. Neville even found out he possessed elves that were battle trained.

Neville then began reworking the wards for all his properties. One in particular he wanted to remain hidden at all costs. The Longbottom stronghold in England had withstood centuries of invasion attempts and even Voldemort with ease. His family would all have still been alive if his grandmother had simply acknowledged him as the next heir and moved into the stronghold.

The home he currently resided in was his business home, tucked in an isolated corner of Ireland. Surrounded by his gardens the house was a two story sprawling castle. The sides crawled with ivy and other clingy vines. Some were benign standard ivy but some would bind unwanted intruders to the house until the head of the family released them. On his properties border Neville had planted plants that were deadly when necessary. The elves made sure that the plants would turn on any unwanted intruders.

Neville started to feel ill the second month into organizing his family homes. The elves had looked at him with approval and Neville had been slightly worried. The urging of his business partner and mentor Professor Sprout had caused him to seek medical help.

* * *

"Well Mr. Longbottom it looks like you are pregnant with twins." Mediwizard Zorach declared smiling at Neville. Neville promptly slid to the floor from his chair.

"I'm still a virgin." Neville blurted alarmed by Zorach's statement.

Zorach blinked at Neville briefly before standing and looking out the window.

"What are you looking for?" Neville demanded flustered by his Mediwizard's reaction.

"I am sorry Mr. Longbottom but last time something like this happened…" Zorach trailed off still looking out the window mumbling something about a star in the sky.

"You were raised by Muggles I take it." Neville chuckled catching on to Zorach's train of thought.

"Yes well this is a bit of a change on things isn't it?" Zorach retorted regaining his seat. Mediwizard Zorach eyed Neville, who he had known since he was a little boy. Neville had grown from a pudgy clumsy adolescent to a quietly in charge stocky man. Neville stood 6'3 with muscles hardened from his war activities and gardening. "We can do a paternity test that will show us the face of the father."

"Alright, but can we get a witness to this? I sort of want someone else here just in case what we see is a little over our heads." Neville joked lying down on the examination table while Zorach snorted with laughter. "It is funny though I wished for a family and here it is." Neville petted his stomach fondly. "Granted I imagine all the work I did to loose my childhood pudginess will be for nothing now."

"You know your wish could be the reason this happened and with your frame you should have no problem carrying the twins to term." Zorach commented easily before sticking his head out the door and calling for his new assistant to come and observe. Once the spell was cast, two faces materialized over Neville stomach. Neville gasped, the assistant screamed excitedly and Zorach swore.

"It looks as though Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are about to be fathers." Zorach spoke in awe. The assistant ran out of the room yelling for all to hear, while Zorach blinked after him.

"This is going to make it into the papers isn't it?" Neville spoke calmly as he listened to the assistant's shouting.

"As much as I would like to assure you otherwise…" Zorach sat on his desk contemplating the floor tiles. "My assistant is the Minister of Magic's nephew or I would have hexed him to hell by now."

"It happens." Neville stood, pulling down and straightening his shirt. "Even though I think I am going to have you visit me for my check-ups if that's alright."

"Of course, Neville, under the circumstances it seems best." Zorach nodded before handing Neville a bunch of vials with dates and instructions. "Take these when the bottles say. Knowing your forgetful nature well, the bottles have a charm imbedded. If you are late taking a dose the bottles will come and find you."

"Thank you." Neville responded humbly. "I do tend to be forgetful even though I am older now. Back to what you said earlier, what did you mean about how this happened?" Neville waved at his stomach.

"You saved the lives of both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?" Zorach asked. Neville nodded. "When you did that you created a bond with the two. They were bound to give you anything your heart desired because they effectively owed you their lives. That being said when you wished for a family…"

"I got what I asked for." Neville grimaced and nodded at the Mediwizard as he took his leave. Sitting in his study later Neville attempted to start writing a letter to the two fathers. Glancing around the room and procrastinating he noticed the Prophet sitting neatly on his side table. Scanning the headline, he blinked rapidly. **"WIZARDING HEROES TO TIE THE KNOT". **Sinking into the chair, he began to read.

_Following the passing of the Great Wizarding Family and Marriage Law Wednesday, the Great Harry Potter has announced his eminent marriage to Lord Draco Malfoy. It is likely to be the wedding of the century. They are the first in a long line of same sex and polyamorous couples heading to the altar. _

Neville dropped the paper and sighed. Looking at the pile of crumpled papers thrown about he decided to go to bed. "Maybe it will be better tomorrow."

* * *

"What the…" Neville groaned as he felt different magic signatures bouncing around outside his secondary wards. Rolling out of his bed, Neville padded to his window and peaked out. What he saw made him turn around, climb back into his four-poster bed and pull the covers over his head.

When Neville had peeked out of the window, he had witnessed his elves and plants ferociously defending his home. He had also witnessed all three Malfoys, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Professors Snape and McGonagall fighting for entrance and by all accounts failing miserably. The thought gave Neville a brief sense of satisfaction before despair kicked in and Neville retreated to pretend it never happened.

"Neville may I come in?" A voice called through the floo. Neville sighed but dropped the wards so that Professor Sprout could come through. "You are going to have to face them sometime." She commented wirily looking out his window and smiling as a Venus mantrap bit Snape on the ass. "Congratulations Neville it looks as though the Venus Mantrap just took a chunk out of Professor Snape."

"I know…" Neville mumbled into his pillow before snorting with amusement. "I had a devil of a time training it to go for non lethal body parts. What did the headline in the paper say?"

"I don't think you should hear that until you have eaten a fortifying breakfast." Sprout scolded and jumped onto a chair when a bottle flew past her feet. The bottle smacked itself lightly against Neville's head to get his attention. Sitting up, he grabbed the bottle and marched into his closet to change.

"Nut, please make a big breakfast, capture the intruders and put them in the room with breakfast." Neville called his steward elf.

"Great idea, dear." Professor Sprout called as Armoire, Neville's bedroom elf, escorted her down.

"Calm down bottle, I'll take you in a minute." Neville sighed at the bottle of medicine. "You know as much as I wanted a family…" Neville paused as he set the bottle down to pull on a dress shirt. "I guess as far as power and family name is concerned I couldn't ask for better sperm donors but could I at least have gotten love out of the deal." Neville sniffed as he pulled on his pants. Picking up the bottle again, he marched downstairs to face his problems.

"I can't believe it…" Harry mused thoughtfully, his hand firmly clenched in the grasp of Draco.

"Yes, Longbottom of all people." Draco drawled before delicately shuddering even though secretly thoughts of the tall gardener sent slight shudders down his spine.

"What a horrible thing to say." Professor McGonagall scolded even though she was curious as well. Hermione agreed before she spoke, slapping Ron's hand away from the food that appeared on the table.

"Granted I am not surprised, Neville did save you both countless times. Most of the time without either of you knowing he was there." Hermione added the last as an undertone.

"I was constantly surprised at Longbottom's propensity to be in the wrong place at the right time." Snape conceded before the doors opened revealing Neville in an untucked crisp white shirt and black pants.

"Sorry I forgot which one is the breakfast room." Neville commented slightly embarrassed as he entered and sat at the head of the table. Placing the bottle beside his plate, he smiled at the shocked faces surrounding him. "Please eat."

"If you say so." Ron retorted shaking his napkin out with a flourish and tucking in. Neville smiled eating a little before downing the bottle of medicine. His round face turned crimson, while his dark eyes shimmered slightly with tears.

"Yuck!" Neville coughed the bitter taste causing him to gag. Sitting next to him Ron gave him an overly enthusiastic slap on the back causing Neville's stomach to smack into the table as well.

"Weasley!" Draco hissed down the table and Harry glared at his best mate. Neville simply smiled a thank you , gave his tummy a fond pat and began to methodically eat his food.

"He's fine." Ron defended waving a Neville's apparent disregard for what had just happened.

"Why exactly did we get seated like this anyway?" Harry asked taking in the seeming oddity of the table seating arrangements for the first time.

"Status…" Draco lectured. "Father sits at the head of the table opposite Longbottom because he is a recognized head of his family. Mother sits to his left to show their marriage, Professor Snape to the right because he is the head of his family though not a recognized one. Professor McGonagall is Snape's equal by rank and recognition so she sits on his right. Next is me beside mother because I am their heir, and then you because we are engaged. On the other side it is the same in reverse. Weasley who is considered a representative of his family on Longbottom's left because they are familiar, Weasely's companion, Granger next to him as his guest. Professor Sprout serves as the hostess here signified by her seating on Neville's right."

"Are all pureblooded seating arrangements this complicated?" Harry asked more than a little anxious, frown lines appearing between his eyebrows.

"Not always but when house elves are involved they tend to like to make it proper." Neville grimaced understanding Harry's anxiety.

"I hope you are paying them." Hermione huffed primly deciding to jump into the conversation.

"Hermione if you were stupid enough to mention getting paid to one of my older elves I would be hard pressed to figure out where they hid your body." Neville snapped irritated by her attitude.

"Yikes, mate hormones got you already." Ron gaped pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Don't start." Neville growled. He felt Professor Sprout pat his hand reassuringly as she addressed everyone else.

"Neville is under enough stress as it is without worrying about House elves rights." Professor gave Hermione a reproachful look before continuing. "Taking care of his plant business, running his estates, studying to become an Herbology Master and taking care of himself is driving him slightly spare so I beg his pardon if he is a tad bit grouchy but wouldn't you be?"

"I guess you have a point." Ron agreed.

"You are carrying two babies you can't do all that by yourself." Hermione pointed out practically albeit huffily.

"I agree with Granger you need help." Draco nodded sagely looking at his father from the corner of his eye.

"I am quite alright thank you." Neville retorted becoming slightly alarmed. "I have not begun my Herbology apprenticeship yet, I can hire people to assist with the business and the estate runs itself so…"

"Neville you are still forgetful and clumsy." Harry pointed out.

"I can't imagine pregnancy will help either of those." Narcissa added studying Neville calmly before nodding at Lucius.

"My Mediwizard spelled the potions bottles to come find me when I have to take them and they are spelled to be unbreakable." Neville explained slightly exasperated.

"But you aren't spelled to be unbreakable." Professor McGonagall countered.

"I have been told he bounces very well." Professor Snape drawled sipping the strawberry juice he had finally finished checking for poison. Snape shifted slightly trying to relieve some of the pressure on his wounded behind.

"Yes well…" Neville trailed off.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to move in with Draco and Harry." Hermione thought aloud. "That way they could be involved with the babies and help you too."

"It sounds reasonable." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"No way in hell." Neville swore turning slightly purple in his sudden fury.

"Neville you know how to swear." Ron commented stopping once again, his fork in the air.

"Yes I know how to swear. No I do not do it often." Neville supplied before turning his attention back to the meddling group in front of him. "I will concede that I do live a little far out of reach for Harry and Draco to visit often but I do not intend on letting either intrude on my privacy. Nor would I want to intrude on theirs unnecessarily."

"You wouldn't." Harry argued and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well you would intrude on mine if I happened to have company." Neville retorted rubbing his suddenly upset stomach.

"Your friends could visit." Harry offered.

Neville blushed slightly and Ron spoke up. "I don't think he meant that type of friend." Silence reigned following Ron's observation.

"Now we get down to the real business." Lucius spoke for the first time. "I am sure you have been reading up on the laws about this sort of situation." Lucius cast an appraising look at Neville who blinked at him shortly before speaking.

"I just started reading up on it actually." Neville responded gulping. "I do not think all of that is necessary.

"Oh but it is." Lucius disagreed continuing before Neville could object. "For these children to be recognized members of the wizarding community they must be registered under both families' trees. If they show up in one but not the other they lose status and the ability to be heirs."

"Where the heck did all that come from?" Ron stage whispered to Hermione.

"When wizard debts were more common it was decided, in order to maintain unity within the wizarding society, that children born of wizarding debts must be registered on each family tree." Hermione explained. "This was to ensure no surprise heirs. If a child is only registered on one tree, they are not considered wizards. They can't be treated at St. Mungo's or go to school."

"Often in order to gain more favor or an advantage over another family the sperm donating side of the family makes demands to regain some of the footing they may feel is lost from an inferior match." Neville continued bitterly. "So Malfoy Senior, what is the price going to be for my children to be put on your tree?"

"You are to marry Draco." Lucius retorted evenly.

"I am marrying Harry!" Draco sputtered and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And Longbottom," Lucius added his gaze resting solely on Neville.

"All right then." Draco conceded.

"Yes well that law that just passed makes life simple." Snape explained. "One of the rules put into the law is that each coupling must produce a child within a specified time frame. Marrying Longbottom essentially clears you both of the need to bear children."

"I refuse." Neville spoke rising to his feet shakily, "Feel free to finish your meal and my elves will see you out."

"Neville be reasonable." Hermione scolded. Neville hexed Hermione's mouth shut and walked away.

"Well that went better than I expected." Professor Snape commented nibbling on a piece of bacon. Harry and Draco glared at him while Professor McGonagall tried to counter the hex on Hermione.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but Neville's hex doesn't seem to respond to any spell I know. Any ideas, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked looking a Snape inquiringly.

Snape studied Hermione for a minute before going back to his bacon. "Enjoy the quiet Minerva; it surely won't last, unless Longbottom's pregnancy improves his cursing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, make any profit from this and no copyright infringement was intended.**

**Author's Note: It was brought to my attention how typo ridden this chapter was so I fixed it and resubmitted it. I also got a wonderful review which has prompted me to work on the next installment of this story so just hang in there folks. None of my stories have been forgotten.**

Neville savored a spoonful of Fortescue's Triple Fudge and Mushroom sundae with relish. Across from him, Colin Creevey tried to keep from hurling. Neville was purposefully oblivious to the stares of the other patrons in the American 1950's diner- themed ice creamed parlor. The duo, seated at a booth by the windows, were used to the stares that followed them every time they were together.

Colin remained the same short, slight, mousy brown- haired and slight figure from Hogwarts. His enthusiasm and sparkle drew attention along with his loud mouth. Even when he was trying to wrestle Neville into going along with one of his half-baked schemes he radiated such a good will that Neville found it hard to remain angry.

Neville himself tried to continue his famous blending- in -with -the -wallpaper technique but had found it harder to do once he became a hero; even more so now that he was pregnant with the Savior and the Fallen Angel's progeny. Most of the patrons of the ice cream parlor were openly staring at him as he ate his ice cream and enjoyed Colin's energetic chatter. Neville decided after some thought the that maybe moving had not been the worste thing he could have done.

After two weeks of soul searching, howlers and more than a dozen attempts to break through his wards, Neville had conceded the need to be closer to the hospital and the two fathers. He still refused to consider Lucius's proposal – he but Neville figured that he was making enough concessions by simply moving to closer to London.

Neville had not found it difficult to secure a brick four- bedroom, three-bath cottage in a good neighborhood. It was an hour away from the Malfoy Manor and about the same distance from Grimmauld Place. Neville had meant to tell them of the move but something told him they would know soon enough.

The house was baby- proofed by the two house elves he brought with him. Neville had seen to getting the wards set up and added some Muggle conveniences he took an interest in. The 50-inch plasma screen television was proving to be his best investment to date, keeping Neville him mentally stimulated when he did not have people around.

"So have you considered my offer?" Colin asked keeping his eyes firmly trained directed away from the disgusting confection in front of him.

"What offer?" Neville queried, wrinkling his brow at Colin even though Neville he was well aware of what the offer was. Colin had been trying to get inside Neville's pants for as long as they knew each other. Neville had purposefully worn some of his least flattering baggy jeans and a red polo shirt with sandals in hopes of deterring the slightly stalkerish attentions.

"Neville, you know that you' will need someone to look after you in every way…" Colin gave Neville a slightly more lecherous look.

Neville narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at him before declining out of hand. "Colin, I couldn't possibly put you out like that. Besides I don't know if I want to have sex, now that I can get the kids without all the mess of emotions and intercourse and the like." Neville spoke thoughtfully tapping his chin. Then, seemingly thinking that the subject was closed, Neville licked his spoon happily. "So how is the photography business going?"

"Well enough, I suppose." Colin sighed, temporarily retreating in defeat. "The Prophet is always willing to pay, but you know how I want to do a more private and intimate collection of personal portraits."

"No, I will not model for you." Neville spoke firmly, looking Colin in the eye.

"You haven't even heard my proposal yet!" Colin squawked indignantly, waving his hands in the air in frustration. Half the shop turned to look at them and Neville flushed.

"Fine. What is it?" Neville contemplated Colin as he leaned back in his seat.

"Male pregnancies are so rare that I thought it would be a good idea to get photographs and make a book about your experiences." Colin kept it short and to the point in an attempt to soothe Neville's worries.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea,." Neville conceded.

"Think of it as your babies' first picture album,." Colin coaxed, waving for and paying the bill.

"Alright, I will give it a go but no funny business." Neville agreed.

"I'll bring my stuff around tomorrow." Colin enthused smiling at Neville happily. "The next seven months will be high- quality picture time as your body goes through all the different changes."

"Wait. Why seven months?" Neville asked bewildered.

"I figure that getting the first months of the babies lives would be important to you." Colin wheedled.

"Are you sure you weren't meant for Slytherin, you manipulative…" Neville growled.

"Now Neville… Not in front of the children!" Colin scolded before reaching over and patting Neville's bump affectionately. Neville attempted to hit Colin who Apparated away laughing.

"Neville!" A voice called from behind him.

Neville sighed and realized his appetite had fled with Colin. "Hey Greg." Neville's defense of Gregory Goyle had raised many eyebrows. The finding of almost two hundred supposedly -dead innocents scattered across several of Gregory's properties had further pleaded his case and as such, all charges were dropped. Goyle had quickly set about reestablishing his family's fortune using his one superior talent.

"I finished the wards for your house." Goyle flopped down into the seat Colin had previously vacated.

"Thanks. H, how is Ginny?" Neville asked leaning back and folding his hands over his stomach.

"Nervous about telling her family we' are married." Goyle responded with a shrugging.

"Would you rather they found out about the baby first?" Neville questioned amused by Goyle's nonchalance.

"I value my balls." Goyle spoke warily his eyes crinkling in good humor. "Speaking of which, I' am supposed to try to convince you that it' is in your best interests to accept the Malfoy-Potter proposal."

"Please Goyle, not you too!" Neville snapped, glaring at his friend ferociously.

"Wait, I haven't started." Goyle cleared his throat. "Convince." Goyle paused, his mouth twitching. "Okay, I'm done."

Neville began to laugh helplessly and Goyle chuckled.

Across the street, Draco scowled at the two. He was standing in the front window of the Pressure Makes a Diamond Jewelry shop, partially hidden by the curtain. "Harry, why is Goyle talking to Neville?"

"They' are friends." Harry spoke carefully as he peered through the glass as well. "Aren't you supposed to be picking out rings for the three of us?"

"It seems hopeless if he won't agree, but I don't want any child of mine to be a bastard or a pariah." Draco worried his bottom lip and turned his mercurial eyes to meet Harry's emerald ones. "If he doesn't want it, I won't push him to bond with us."

"That' is very big of you." Harry murmured, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

"Not the only thing big." Draco responded as he dragged their bodies together; Harry's slightly shorter, more muscular form fitting nicely with Draco's taller, more slender one. "Though, you know this already."

Harry was about to reply when a flash of green light caught his eye. Instinct took over and Harry pushed Draco to the ground. For a moment, the world stood still and then the screaming started. Harry and Draco ran out of the shop and immediately tried to help only to find it was too late. The Rogue Deatheaters had descended on Diagon Alley and had blasted a hole in the Ice cream parlor.

"Neville!" Harry yelled as it finally clicked, he realized what that green light had been.

Neville blinked and found the world a kaleidoscope of different colors. Something was lying heavily over his stomach; and detachedly he noticed the long ears that marking the object a house elf. Sounds rushed into his ears and over him, assaulting his brain and temporarily short- circuiting his body functions. All he could think was how wrong it was that he should be staring at the underside of a table before all thoughts left him.

"_Papa, wake up!" Neville's eyelids fluttered briefly, before and he opened his eyes. The female versions of Harry and Draco stood impatiently looking at him._

"_Harry, Draco – why are you girls?" Neville sputtered briefly, eyeing the two teenage girls in front of him. Taking in their miniskirts and tiny graphic tees, Neville shuddered with disgust. "Just for the record those skirts are entirely too short." _

"_Papa, these are in fashion, something you would never understand," the blonde girl retorted, smoothing down the material on her denim mini skirt. "Besides, the Dads buy them for us anyway." The blonde girl retorted smoothing down the material on her jean mini skirt." The raven-haired one just shook her head before pinning him with her eyes._

"_Look, we don't have much time, but you have to marry our Dads." The raven-haired girl demanded holding his hazel eyes with her intense emerald gaze._

"_Why would I do that? How do I know this isn't a trick?" Neville inquired, trying his best to gather his wits._

"_Fine. I'll tell you something no one could possibly know, will that convince you?…" The blonde girl scratched her head thoughtfully while the other bit her lip and studied the ground. "Got it, you want both of us to take after you in some noticeable way." Neville paled at her words. That was indeed one of his deepest wishes._

_"Yeah, so you used to stare at us, hoping for some sign that we took after you in any way." The raven-haired girl continued. "The only reason you wanted us to look like you is so that if our Dads ever left, you wouldn't be constantly faced with their images."_

_Neville felt his jaw drop. "That's impossible! Wait You aren't even born yet!"_

"_Oops. Pretend you didn't hear that part." The raven-haired one waved her hand airily. "The fact remains though that if you don't marry the Dads, then we don't grow up with a Papa and that is a problem." _

"_I still think this is a trick of some kind." Neville grumbled, but he somehow believed them despite himself. Looking at their bare midriffs, he paused and blinked. Both girls had the Longbottom family birthmark by their navels._

"_No, it's magic." The flaxen- haired girl intoned patiently. "Dads told us you were a little slow on the uptake but this is ridiculous."_

"_Great, my own daughter treats me like I'm an idiot." Neville groaned feeling the need to express his frustration with the situation._

"_Papa, we have delivered the message and now we must go, but remember: you have to marry them. It's it is the only way." The blonde haired girl linked arms with the dark-haired one. _

"_Wait!" Neville yelled and both girls instinctively paused. "What are your names?" _

_Both girls winced before looking at their father, "Let's just say that you might want to try to be lucid, when we are born but try not to stay too mad at our Dads if you're not."_

"_Yeah. They mean well, Papa." Raven nodded, the mist thickened and they were gone. _

Neville felt like his eyelids weighted a million tons.

"He's coming around,." Draco whispered urgently. "Move, you damn House elf." The sound of an explosive magical report made Neville's eyes snap open. Turning his head carefully to the side, he almost burst out laughing. One of his personal house elves, Pepper, was standing beside him. A somber Harry was helping Draco up from where the house elf had flung him.

"Pepper…" Neville spoke softly.

"Master wants something?" Pepper blinked large grey eyes at him expectantly.

"I want… mashed potatoes." Neville responded, with a smile Pepper was gone.

"Damn house elf." Draco grumbled. He moved before rushing to Neville's bedside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what happened?" Neville replied sat up slightly. Harry moved to plump his pillows while Draco explained.

"You were sitting talking to Goyle when someone tried to…" Draco paused, trying to calm his temper.

"Ginger…" Neville whispered recalling the long ears that landed on top of him. A house elf appeared.

"Master wants something to go with his mashed potatoes?" Ginger asked blinking at her master.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were dead." Neville sighed.

"No, master." Ginger shook her head, her ears flopping. "I and the big one shielded well enough for the spell to bounce. But the sign over the shop didn't make it."

"Thank you, Ginger." Neville nodded dismissing her, allowing his mind to wander briefly Neville tried to think about different ways to he might avoid the spotlight following this newest development. Nothing came to mind, so Neville gave in to the inevitable. His daughters were right: it was better for them, and him, if he just married Harry and Draco and got it over with. "How soon can we get married?"

"What!" Draco gasped and Harry blinked slowly.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "May I ask what brought this about?" Harry retorted.

"I just think that if that' is even a small portion sample of the reaction to my pregnancy, it might be better for me to marry you and take the protection you can offer." Neville replied with a shrug. "If you don't want to marry me…"

"He didn't say that!" Draco shrieked, patting his pockets frantically.

"Left pants pocket." Harry commented watching Draco with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Here we go." Draco held the ring box up triumphantly and Neville blanched.

"Well, that was quick." Neville he murmured.

"We were in the jewelers when you were attacked." Harry explained as Draco perched on the other side of the bed taking and took out the rings.

"You could have at least acted surprised that I gave in." Neville couldn't help grumbling, feeling slightly grumpy about the turn of events.

"Ha! This is one of the few times where he' has ever been prepared beforehand." Harry smirked at Neville, but while his mind went was running through possible motives and people who would want to harm Neville. None of his thoughts were good.

"Harry, I told you we should have gotten the diamonds!" Draco grumbled pulling Harry from his reverie.

"I said whatever you want, and you wanted titanium with engravings in Latin, French and Greek." Harry retorted, smiling at Draco's disgruntlement and Neville's amused smile.

"How will I even know what this thing says?" Neville asked studying the band on his ring finger thoughtfully.

"They are made by goblins. So that when we are married they will say different things to represent us as individuals, and one thing for our bond." Draco explained before he went into an explanation of the history of the process. Neville's eyes crossed in confusion halfway through the explanation and he allowed his eyes to close, falling asleep before he realized he was even tired.


End file.
